The Cabin
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: The guys trick Mrs. Knight into letting them go camping for a week with Jo, Camille, and Lucy. Everything is not as it seems. Something isn't right. The girls start to disappear, can the guys figure out what's up before it's too late. Horror Challenge.
1. An Adventure

**The Cabin**

 **So this is my entry for the Horror Challenge. I hope you all enjoy. There is more to come**

 **Chapter 1: An Adventure**

Logan fell back against a tree, clutching a flare gun to his chest. He was so glad that Mrs. Knight had thought to pack one for them. It wasn't much a weapon, but it would buy him some time. Time was all he needed.

He sighed as he took a moment to gather himself. He couldn't stay here for too long, or risk getting caught. He needed to find his way back to the cabin. Logan knew it was selfish to leave the others out here alone, but if he could get back to the cabin, maybe he could call for help.

A hand grabbed Logan's shoulder. Logan opened his mouth the shout, but a hand quickly covered it. Logan's heart was racing, this was it. He was about to meet his end.

"It's just me, are you trying to get us killed!" a familiar voice hissed.

Logan relaxed. He looked to his side to see Kendall beside him. He was covered in dirt and grime, and was that dried blood? Logan knew he probably didn't look any better, in fact he was sure he looked worse.

"Where are the others?" Kendall asked quietly as he looked around in the dark.

"I thought they were with you," Logan whispered. He clutched the gun tightly.

"That won't do you much good," Kendall said looking to the weapon. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and held out to the brunet. Logan eyed it.

"What about you?"

"I managed to get my hands on something better," Kendall replied. He reached behind himself and pulled a gun out. It was a small handgun, he fished a magazine of bullets from his pocket as well.

"Kendall," Logan gasped.

"I'm going back," Kendall said simply, "They've got Jo."

"I'm coming with," Logan offered quickly.

72 hours earlier

Logan looked over the camping gear before him. The guys had finally talked Gustavo into giving them some time off. They were going to go camping up north. Kendall had said they needed to get away from the city for a bit, Logan couldn't agree more.

"Hey Loges, you ready yet?"

Logan looked over his shoulder to his best friend. He smiled and replied, "I'm just making sure we have everything."

"Will you relax, we've got everything, it's just camping," Kendall laughed.

"I know, but we have to be prepared for everything that could happen," Logan replied glaring at his friend. He wished that Kendall would take this seriously. So much could go wrong on this trip, Logan just want to be prepared just incase.

"It's not like we're camping in a tent," Kendall laughed.

"I know we're renting a cabin, but still have you met our friends?" Logan asked, his arms crossed over his chest. James and Carlos could be very reckless at times.

"Come on Loges, where's your sense of adventure," Kendall asked.

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a shout from the other room.

"Will you two hurry up!"

"Carlos and I are going to leave without you!"

"Calm down guys! We're coming," Kendall hollered, grabbing one of Logan's bags for him. Logan grabbed the other.

The pair headed out to the living room where James and Carlos were waiting. They each had a bag at their feet. They had their arms crossed over their chests and were glaring at them.

"Geeze Logan, enough stuff? We're only going for a week," James laughed.

"It's better to be over prepared than underprepared," Logan replied.

"Whatever, let's get going," Carlos said, practically bouncing up and down. He was excited about the trip.

"Yeah, I wanna get there before it gets dark," James said.

"Not so fast boys," Jennifer said walking into the room. He had a backpack of her own.

"Mom no," Kendall said, shaking his head.

"I'm not coming with, this is just an emergency pack," Jennifer said, "you know incase you need it."

"Mom we'll be fine," Kendall started.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight," Logan said taking the bag from her. "I'll make sure we stay out of too much trouble," he promised. She smiled and gave each boy a hug.

"I want regular updates," Jennifer told her son, "to know that you're all ok."

"Yes mom," Kendall replied saluting her playfully.

Jennifer gave him a stern look though. They all gave her one last promise to be careful. They knew she was only worried about their safety, but they were adults now. She needed to trust them to take care of themselves sometime.

They all took off out of the apartment. They made their way down to the lobby. Camille, Jo, and Lucy were standing together with several bag around their feet. Camille waved them over.

"You guys ready?" she asked smiling at Logan.

"Of course, let's go before my mom comes down and tries to talk us into letting her go," Kendall said grabbing Jo's hand and leading her outside. The others followed the pair. They started loading up their vehicles with their bags.

"This weekend is going to be so much fun," Jo said excitedly.

"How did you get your mom to agree to go camping with us?" Camille asked curiously.

"She thinks we're going alone," Kendall replied.

"Yeah no need to share all the details," James replied with a wink.

"Come on, we've got a long drive ahead of us," Logan said.

They split into guys and girls and got into their vehicles.

The drive was long and uneventful. After the first pit stop Jo traded places with James wanting to be with their significant other. Logan took over driving for Kendall so he could be with Jo in back while Carlos rode shotgun.

They arrived at their cabin. A woman was waiting outside for them. She was tall blonde and fit. Kendall and Logan approached her with smiles. She held out a couple sets of keys. She introduced herself as Marie Sinclair.

"You signed the rental agreement and know the rules," Marie said.

"Yes ma'am," Kendall replied.

"Any damage done to this place and you won't get your deposits back," she warned before handing the keys over. "Also there have been reports of bears in the area, don't be stupid," she added.

"We're from Minnesota, we know what to do," Kendall assured her. She just gave him a look that said she wasn't playing around.

Once she was gone, Kendall and Logan told the others to grab their things. Kendall pulled his phone out and called his mother. He had to let her know that they had arrived. Logan unlocked the cabin and led the others inside.

"Ok look for beds, let's figure out what we're working with," Logan said quickly.

A quick survey of the cabin told them that there was five beds, in three rooms. Everyone gathered in the living room to argue over beds. There wasn't enough, so a couple people had to double up.

"Kendall and I can share," Jo said looking to her blond boyfriend. Kendall nodded his head with a smile.

"Someone else is going to have to share," Lucy pointed out, "not me." she added.

"What about you two," James asked pointing to Logan and Camille.

"Yeah, you're dating," Carlos said quickly.

Logan looked to Camille, she was looking at him. "Mille and I can share," Logan said quickly.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Camille said quickly.

Logan smiled at his friends as they all agreed. Everyone set about bringing their things to their rooms. Logan hung back with Camille. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"They think we're still together," Camille said.

"I know, but it's just a bed," Logan said, "it's no big deal. It's not like we haven't."

"I know, but that was before…" Camille trailed off.

"Yeah, but we're adults, sharing a room won't be so bad," Logan shrugged. Camille gave him a hesitant smile, before grabbing her stuff and taking off.

Logan stood there watching her go. They had broken up a few weeks ago. Logan felt like she was smothering him. She had wanted to know where he was all the time, and was at his side when he wasn't working. It had all become a bit much for him. They had decided to remain friends. Logan wanted her in his life, it was just hard sometimes. Logan had regretted his decision to break up again, almost the second Camille had left him alone, but he couldn't tell her that. She wouldn't want to be with someone so fickle. Maybe they were better off as friends. It seemed to be working better.

Logan brought his things to the room he was sharing with Camille. The room was decent sized, it had two dressers and a queen size bed. That was plenty of room for them. They wouldn't be squeezed together, besides they weren't even going to spend too much time in here, other than to sleep.

-The Cabin-

Kendall smiled as he watched Jo unpack her stuff. She looked over her shoulder at him. She gave him a flirty smile.

"Come on, unpack as we can go get some food," Jo said.

"But my incredibly sexy girlfriend is distracting me," Kendall whined as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. Jo giggled and pushed out of his grasp.

"Later, we just got here, I wanna go exploring," Jo said.

"Fine," Kendall said. He returned to his suitcase. He unpacked his things quickly, stealing a few more glances at Jo.

"Did you notice how strange Logan and Camille were acting about sharing a room?" Jo asked.

"No, what do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

"They didn't offer until James said something," Jo said.

"Maybe their not as comfortable about sharing a room as we are," Kendall replied with a shrug. "I don't know if they have even...you know done it."

"They have, Camille told me," Jo said quickly.

"Girls share too much sometimes. I suppose you told them about us then?" Kendall sighed.

"Not every detail, just that we have and it's awesome. It's great to share that experience with someone you love," Jo said walking up to the taller blond.

"You know just what to say to make me not mad anymore," Kendall chuckled. He leaned in and stole a kiss.

The two then headed down to the kitchen. Logan was already there putting the food they had brought away. He seemed to be thinking about something, as he didn't notice the pair.

"Think we've got enough food Loges?" Kendall asked teasingly. He watched Logan jump.

"With they way James and Carlos eat no," Logan replied, trying to hide his surprise.

"Yeah, but it's just for a week," Jo said.

"You haven't lived with these two like we have," Kendall told his girlfriend. She just smiled at them shaking her head.

Lucy was the next to arrive. She greeted the others with a smile. "So what's for supper?"

"I was thinking of trying that grill out back and making some ribs," Logan said looking to Kendall.

"Awesome, I'll help," Kendall said quickly, "I'll even make my moms extra special barbecue sauce."

"Extra special?" Lucy and Jo asked.

"You'll see it's amazing," Logan replied.

"So what are we having with our ribs?" Jo asked.

"Some grilled corn and baked potatoes," Logan said quickly.

"He's a master chef, let's leave him to make his magic," Kendall said ushering the girls from the kitchen, promising Logan he'd be back to make the sauce in a bit.

-The Cabin-

James quickly unpacked his things. He was sharing a room with Carlos, they each had their own beds. James didn't mind sharing with the Latino, they shared a room back at the Palm Woods after all.

"So, do you think this is the time when Lucy is finally going to fall for you?" Carlos asked from across the room.

"I don't know, I'm trying, but she keeps rejecting me no matter how hard I try," James sighed.

James had been pursuing Lucy ever since she had returned to the Palm Woods. She seemed almost reluctant to be in the same room as him sometimes. James just didn't understand what her deal was.

"Dude, didn't she just get out of a bad realationship? Give it some time," Carlos said.

"It's been months Carlos! How can I prove to her that I'm not him, that I'm-I'm way better," James said gesturing to himself with his famous jazz hands.

"Well for one thing, don't start every conversation by asking her for a date," Carlos said thoughtfully.

"Ok, yeah, maybe that's not a bad idea," James said tapping his chin in thought.

"And that's all I got," Carlos said falling onto his bed.

James sat down on his own bed. He needed to figure out a way into Lucy's heart.

-The Cabin-

Logan sighed content, as he fell back in his chair. Everyone was out in the back patio enjoying Logan's cooking. They had all just finished stuffing their faces.

"Logan, you out did yourself," Jo said.

"It was amazing," Lucy praised.

"Spectacular," Camille piped in.

Logan blushed at the praise he was getting. It was nothing, he just made supper.

"It's the sauce, Kendall won't tell me what his mom does. Apparently it's a family recipe," Logan said.

"No, everything was great," James said, "you've got some mad cooking skills."

"Thanks," Logan said his cheeks turning pink once more.

"I did not know you could cook, Mille you've got a good one," Lucy said.

"Yeah, he's got it all," Camille said smiling.

"Ok who wants to go exploring? Isn't there a lake near by?" Jo asked looking to Kendall.

"Yes let's go," James said jumping up. Carlos hooked him as they dashes for the door.

"Clean up first, Logan cooked for us, the least we can do is clean up," Kendall said, stopping the pair in their tracks.

"Yeah, come on you two," Lucy said. She started to gather some plates.

James and Carlos returned to help. Everyone pitched in, besides Logan, and got the back patio cleaned up. After they all headed to their rooms to change into swimming gear.

Once everyone was ready, they left the cabin in search of the lake. It didn't take long. Soon everyone was in the water having a good time.

Logan was even enjoying himself. For the first time in a couple weeks, he felt free. Free from the struggles of being a pop star and under intense public scrutiny. There was no one here who would judge him for having fun with his friends. He was free to be himself, they all were.

 **There you go. A nice start to this. I hope you enjoyed this. As always more to come.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. The Woods

**The Cabin**

 **I'd like to thank** _winterchild11, BigTimeRush-BTR, TheGuestReview, suitelifeforever9, spookje10, deb24, SterlingRose13, annabellex2, Lilly, btr4, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and swagUPwindowsDOWN_ **for your lovely reviews. I'd also like to thank those who faved and alerted as well.**

 **Chapter 2: The Woods**

Logan awoke early the next morning. No one else was awake except for Camille. She was nowhere to be seen. Logan had been thinking about making breakfast, but he wanted to make sure Camille was ok. He searched the cabin up and down, quietly as to not wake anybody else up.

Logan slipped a sweater on and headed outside. He finally found her sitting on the back porch with a cup of coffee and a blanket wrapped around her. She was looking up at the sky. The sun was just coming up. They had quite the view too.

"Early riser?" Logan asked making her jump. She turned to him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I like to watch the sunrise, it's so pretty out here," Camille replied turning back to the picturesque scene before them.

"I'll bet," Logan said admiring their view. It was a nice change up from the city.

Moving to LA had been a change for the genius. He had given up a lot of things for Kendall and James. Watching the sunrise had been one. He hadn't really watched it in years. Logan took a seat next to Camille. They sat in silence. The tension between them was something Logan didn't like. Things were awkward, and he didn't like it. Camille had always been so easy to get along with, right from the start.

"We need to talk," Camille said breaking the silence.

"About what?" Logan asked not looking at her. He knew what she wanted. He wasn't sure that he was ready for this.

"Us," Camille said.

"I meant what I said Camille, you were smothering me and not giving me any alone time. It wasn't a healthy relationship," Logan sighed.

"I know, but I just...you're the only boy who's ever really liked me back," Camille said looking down at her hands. "I know we've been on and off for awhile now, but I really care about you. You're the one who keeps saying we're off."

"Maybe I'm not ready to be in a long term relationship," Logan pondered.

"I'm not gonna wait forever," Camille said.

"I'm not asking you too. I just-I need to figure somethings out before we try again," Logan replied. "Because if we do, that's it. It's the last time. I don't want anymore of this on again, off again crap,"

"I agree," Camille said standing up. She turned to him with a big smile plastered on her face. "Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Sure," Logan replied with a smile. They headed inside.

Kendall was awake and helping himself to some coffee. He greeted the two with a smile.

"No Jo?" Camille asked.

"She's in the shower, early morning?" Kendall asked with a grin.

"Yeah, just watching the sunrise," Camille replied stealing the coffee pot from Kendall to refill her cup.

"Nice, so what's on the menu Loges?" Kendall asked looking to the genius.

"Dunno, let me see what we've got," Logan replied.

Logan rummaged around the kitchen. In the end he made pancakes and bacon. The smell of bacon woke the others. Everyone filtered into the room. Camille was the first one done and excused herself. She told them she wanted to go forms hike since it was a beautiful morning. The others waved her off. However, Logan followed her.

"Camille be careful," Logan said as he watched her walk to the door. "Take your phone and turn it off silent."

"Will you relax worrywart," Camille said shaking her head at him. "I'll be fine, it just want some fresh air. It's not something we get back home."

"I know, but this is a strange place, we're not familiar with," Logan said.

"I just want some fresh air," Camille reiterated.

"She's right Loges, stop being over bearing," Kendall replied.

"You heard what Marie said, there have bear sightings," Logan said looking between the two. "Just call me if something goes wrong, and be back soon please."

"I'll be fine," Camille said once more. With that said, she left. Logan joined the others in the living room.

"So, now what?" Logan asked.

"Kendall and I are gonna go to the lake," Jo announced looking to her boyfriend. Kendall just smiled and nodded his head.

"I've got to run into town, I forgot a few things," Lucy said looking to Jo. Jo handed Lucy her car keys with a knowing smile. She thanked the blonde girl and started to leave.

"I can accompany you, if you'd like," James offered quickly.

"Rain check," Lucy said grabbing her jacket and leaving.

"Shs didn't shoot you down," Carlos said to James.

"I think I'm wearing her down," James stated proudly.

Kendall and Jo headed to their room before leaving as well. Logan turned to face James and Carlos. They were both smiling.

"We're gonna explore the property a bit," James said.

"Wanna come?" Carlos asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll wait here for Camille," Logan replied.

"Suit yourself," James shrugged.

"Just don't destroy anything," Logan scolded them.

"Yes mom," the replied in unison as they ran off together.

Logan walked over to the bookshelf. He looked over the books, before selecting one. He plopped down on the couch and started reading. It was nice to be alone for once.

-The Cabin-

Kendall splashed Jo. She shrieked and laughed as she splashed back. They were all alone at the lake. Not a single person was in sight. Kendall like the privacy. He could have fun with Jo and not worry about ending up on some gossip show.

The pair eventually found themselves on the sitting beach together. Kendall smiled as he listened to Jo talk.

"So, what about you, what's going on with you guys?" Jo asked as she laid back.

"I think Gustavo wants to start recording a new album," Kendall said slowly.

"Another," Jo asked.

"Fourth, and I think we're at the stage where we can write our own songs. I've got ideas, it's just...I don't know if people  
still like us," Kendall admitted.

"You guys are awesome," Jo said quickly, "but maybe it's time to take a break and see what else there is to do. I mean you can do more than just sing Kendall."

"I know, this is what James wants though. We all did this for him, so he could be a singer and have girls idolize him. Maybe we do need to take a step back for a little while," Kendall said thoughtfully.

Jo leaned over and pecked Kendall on the cheek. "Whatever you decide, it better be what's right for you, not for anyone else. Don't do anything because you feel you have to for someone else."

"I know, somewhere along the line this wasn't just about James. It became our collective dream," Kendall replied. It wasn't a lie either, it was really something that Kendall and the others enjoyed.

Barking was heard in the distance. Jo sat up alert. Kendall followed suit as the barking got closer. A red haired dachshund came barreling down the path. Kendall jumped up and put himself between the dog and Jo. It wasn't a big dog by any means, but Kendall wasn't letting it near Jo.

The dog stopped, and lowered himself to the ground, growling at the two teens. Kendall stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Hux!"

A man came running down the path. He was tall and wearing camouflage with a orange vest. He was carrying a shotgun. Kendall tensed as he felt Jo step up behind him.

"Huxley."

The dog turned and ran back to the man. He looked to the two teens.

"Let me guess Sinclair rented out her cabin again," the man said still sizing them up. He had a thick Midwestern accent.

"Yeah, we're renting a cabin nearby," Kendall said shielding Jo from this man. He didn't know if this was someone they could trust.

"The names Jack, and you city slickers better be careful, there's more than dogs in these woods," the man said.

"We were warned," Kendall said nodding my his head. "Thanks though."

"If you kids find yourself in trouble, my cabin is two miles down the road from yours. Just holler and Hux will hear you," Jack said.

"Thanks, we will keep that in mind," Kendall said.

Jack nodded his head. He turned and walked away, calling for the dog to follow him.

Kendall turned back to Jo. She looked uncomfortable. She retrieved her shirt from their things and slipped it on.

"Let's go back to the cabin," Jo said as she started to put things back into her bag.

"Don't let him get to you Jo, he probably thinks we're crazy city kids out here to party," Kendall chuckled, "besides he offered his help if we needed it."

"I hope we won't. Let's just go back, We can find something for lunch," Jo said quickly.

Kendall nodded. He could tell Jo was a bit nervous. There was something off about that guy, but he seemed kind of friendly. Kendall just hoped he wasn't some crazy psycho.

The par made their way back to the cabin. Kendall didn't hear a sound. He figured the others might still be out. They found Logan in the living room reading. He looked up at the two surprised.

"Back already?" Logan asked.

"It's almost noon," Kendall replied.

Logan looked at the clock confused. He seemed to have not noticed the time. His brows furrowed before he spoke,

"Have you guys seen Camille? She hasn't come back yet."

"Really?" Jo asked.

"No, you guys all took off. I was waiting for Camille to get back. I started reading and lost track of time," Logan said pointing to the book he head been reading.

The front door opened and closed. The three made their way to the hallway. Lucy was walking down the hallway with a shopping bag in her hands.

"Hey Luce, have you seen Camille?" Jo asked.

"No, I've been in town," Lucy replied.

"Something's not right," Logan said looking to Kendall. "This isn't like her."

-The Cabin-

Camille frowned as she followed the path. It was narrow and getting narrower. Had she made a wrong turn?

"This can't be happening." Camille groaned to herself.

She had left the cabin earlier in the morning. She had meant to go for a quick walk to clear her head. She was still thinking about what Logan had said. Could they ever had a real relationship? Or, were they doomed from the start?

Camille had woken up that morning with Logan holding her from behind. It had been so nice to be in his arms once more. She had given up on having him hold her again. She had a few minutes of a perfect fantasy. She imagined Logan waking up and kissing her neck like he used to, with his hands wandering.

A fantasy, that's all it was. It was a broken hearted girl's fantasy. She was hurt and still yearning for Logan back. She had hoped that he would take her back soon. She was scared that they were really over. The long they spent apart, the more her fear grew. Then Logan basically confirmed that they were over for good when he woke up this morning. Their talk hadn't brought her much hope. The opposite in fact, it made her lose hope.

A twig snapped. Camille jumped and turned around. She did not see anything, it made her feel uneasy. Something was off. Suddenly she was hyper aware of her surroundings, looking for anything that was off.

"James! Carlos!" She called out. It had to be them. They were probably playing a joke on her. They did stupid things like that. "Come on guys this isn't funny."

Camille turned and started walking again. She tried to stick to the path, but it was getting less like a path the further she went. She couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. James and Carlos were just messing with her. Or maybe it was an animal. That thought scared her.

'Wait, wouldn't an animal have attacked by now?'

A loud crack caught her attention. She was scared to look behind her. Was it an animal? Was it human? It had to be Carlos and James playing a trick on her. They just had to be.

"Guys this is childish!" Camille shouted. She turned around once more. A scream caught in her throat. She came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Camille staggered backward and something hit her over the head. Everything went black. The last thing she heard was a dog barking.

-The Cabin-

Logan practically ran through the woods. Kendall wasn't too far behind him. They were searching for Camille. James and Carlos had returned to the cabin not long after Kendall and Jo had returned. They had offered to help search as well. Jo and Lucy decided to stay at the cabin in case Camille came back.

Logan was worried about Camille. This wasn't like her. Kendall had suggested calling her. Maybe she was lost, he had said. It was then that everyone learned how sketchy the cell service was. None of them could get a clear signal. If they couldn't, neither could Camille.

"Logan will you slow down?" Kendall asked as he raced to keep up with the brunet.

"Sorry, I'm just worried," Logan said stopping and giving Kendall a second to catch up. He turned to the taller male. "She doesn't know these woods. I never should've let her go alone."

"It's ok, we'll find her. I'm sure she just got a little turned around," Kendall said optimistically.

"I hope so," Logan sighed.

"Come on, let's keep looking," Kendall said. He started walking once more. Logan followed behind him, keeping his eyes open. Camille couldn't have wandered that far.

"Something's not right," Logan said biting his lip.

"Stop talking like that," Kendall snapped. He rounded on Logan. "Stop being so negative. I'm sure she's just lost. I don't know why you're getting so worked up over someone you dumped anyway."

Logan looked at the blonde shocked. How did he know? Logan hadn't told anyone. For all they knew, he and Camille were still happily in love.

"So it's true then," Kendall said looking Logan up and down.

"Together or not, she's still my friend and I still care about her well being. I know her better than anyone here Kendall. Something's not right," Logan said.

"I agree, but why didn't you tell anyone?" Kendall asked.

"Now is not the time for this," Logan said shaking his head. "We have to find Camille. We will talk later, I promise."

Logan took off once more. He needed to find Camille. Something inside him just told him that she was in trouble. He couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard he tried. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe Camille was already back at the cabin.

"Did you try calling Jo again?" Logan asked.

"Reception sucks, the last time I called I think she said she wasn't back yet," Kendall told him.

That only strengthened Logan's resolve to find Camille.

-The Cabin-

Lucy paced back and forth on the back patio. She was stuck with waiting duty. Jo was inside cleaning. It was a nervous habit, she had said. Lucy couldn't stand the nervous fluttering of the blonde girl. She excused herself to the back.

Something seemed off. It wasn't like Camille to just take off. She surely should've had come back by now. It was getting late in the afternoon.

"Are you ok?"

Lucy turned to look at Jo. she had her blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, and she was a bit dusty. She was looking at Lucy curiously.

"Yeah, you're nervous fluttering is making me nervous," Lucy admitted.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. The guys aren't back yet and Camille is nowhere to be seen," Jo said crossing the patio to older the brunette.

"I know, I'm worried too," Lucy admitted. "And sitting here doing nothing is driving me nuts."

"That's why I was cleaning," Jo replied.

"Then let's go join the others, we have to find her," Lucy said jumping up. She looked to the blonde girl.

"They told us to wait here, what if she shows up? What if we get ourselves lost?" Jo asked in rapid succession.

"Ok, first things first breathe," Lucy said grabbing the blonde by the shoulders.

Jo looked at her with wide eyes. She was scared, Lucy could see that. She had every right to be too. Their friend was missing. Lucy was scared too, but she couldn't let Jo see. That would only make the other girl panic more.

"Relax Jo, the guys are out there looking for her, everything will be fine," Lucy assured her. She had to be the calm one here. She needed to stay positive.

Voice were heard from inside the cabin. The two quickly ran inside. James and Carlos were making their way into the living room.

"Anything?" Jo asked quickly.

"No sign of her," James said shaking his head

"I hope Kendall and Logan have better luck," Carlos added quickly.

They heard the front door open. The four ran to the hallway. Kendall and Logan were slowly entering the cabin with their heads down.

"I don't like the looks of this," James said getting their attention.

"You didn't find her did you?" Carlos asked.

"No, all we found was this," Logan said digging something out of his pocket. He revealed a purple phone.

"That's Camille's," Jo said quickly.

"Gee thanks for clearing that one up," Logan snapped.

"Stop it," Kendall said glaring at the shorter male. "We have to call somebody."

"I agree," Jo said.

"Of course you agree with Kendall," Logan said shaking his head. "The police won't do anything. So, you guys do what you want, I am going back out there and I am not coming back without her."

"That's suicide," Kendall said grabbing Logan as he moved to leave the cabin.

"What choice do we have!" Logan shouted at the blonde.

"We need to call somebody," Kendall snapped, "the police, or Ms. Sinclair or something."

"They won't do a damn thing," Logan said shaking his head.

"Guys this arguing isn't helping anyone," James said.

A knock at the door killed Kendall's next reply. The two shared a confused look. James moved past them and opened the door. Marie Sinclair was there with her smile.

"Ms. Sinclair," James said alerting the others to her presence. Kendall quickly pushed James aside.

"Boys, please call me Marie," She said, "I'm just checking to see if everything is alright."

"Actually no, Camille went for a hike and she hasn't come back," Kendall said quickly.

"How long has she been gone?" Marie asked quickly.

"Since this morning, we went after her, but we could only find her cell phone. She must've dropped it," Logan said.

"I've got a buddy in the forest rangers, I can get him here real soon and I've got a few ATV's we can search for her," Marie said.

"Thank you, we were just about to call you or the police or somebody," Kendall admitted.

"You all just stay here, we don't need anyone else getting lost," Maire said.

"I want to help," Logan said quickly.

"Give me like twenty minutes kid and I can get a few ATVs here," Marie said.

 **Wow thank you guys so much. The response to this was a little unexpected. I know the challenge is over, but I want to finish this. I will do my best, but you know me. I bite off more than I can chew sometimes. So fingers crossed that I keep at this one. I'm having fun with it. As always more to come, I will see you next time.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
